


Green-Eyed | Violentine

by OregonFireflies



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OregonFireflies/pseuds/OregonFireflies
Summary: Clementine has always dreamed of being with Violet, but she's not the only one. At Louis's party, her jealousy threatens to overcome her and she must decide whether to quash her feelings or act on them before someone else does. Slow burn romance.





	1. Part One | The Party

Clementine bit into her lip as she watched them, not releasing how hard she was biting until she felt the metallic tang of blood in her mouth. She wipes the blood away and instead begins to fiddle with her earrings. Clutching her drink tightly in her free arm, eyes still fixed at the sight in front of her, Minerva and Violet were drunk, and they were dancing.

She shouldn’t feel like this; Violet and she are friends and have been friends for years. Clementine has fought off her blooming feelings for the blonde the longest time, pretending that she doesn’t stare at Violet when she’s not looking. That she doesn’t trace the curvatures of Violet's face with her eyes. Stare deep into her eyes and wonder how someone can have such beautiful green orbs. Pretending that she doesn’t hate Minerva right now for being so confident, so sure of what she wants and with no worry that she’ll embarrass herself trying to get it.

She wishes she could take Violet’s hand, caress her cheek and pull her close into a kiss, closer than she’s ever been to anyone else before. But unlike her confidence in everyday life, she’s shy when it comes to her feelings. She’s worried that she’ll be rejected, and she’ll lose Violet as a friend as well as lose any chance to have her as a lover.

“Are you not enjoying my party, Clem?”

Clementine reluctantly pulls her eyes away from the girls and turns to face Louis who’s smirking next to her, hands on his hips. She takes a swig of her vodka and coke before responding “Yeah, I’m having fun” she lies through gritted teeth. Returning to her previous watch of the girls where she catches Minerva sling her arms over Violet’s shoulders drunkenly slurring along to the song blaring through the house. “It’s great to have a big get together like this” she mumbles looking down at the floor before gazing once more at the girl she’s so hopelessly fallen for. Louis observes her, following her eyes until he spots what she’s been obsessing over for the last hour.

“You know, if you like her, you should say something,” says Louis stepping in front of his friend and blocking her view, forcing Clementine to look up at him. Even though she’s shorter than he is, she looks slight, as though she’s cowering. Louis notices her eyeliner is smudged around the corners and wonders if she’s been crying. For the overly confident Clementine to be feeling so small she must be beaten down about something, He tries a reassuring smile.

“Look at them, Louis,” she says with a sigh. Louis casts a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Minerva wrapping her arms around Violet from behind as the two sway to the beat of the song. Minerva is tugging at Violet’s purple beanie trying to pull it down over her friends’ eyes, Violet’s laugh cuts through the music as she sloshes her beer trying to bat Minerva’s hands away.

“They’re just drunk, that doesn’t mean anything,” Louis mutters trying to make Clementine feel better in a scenario that was clearly making her feel worse. He silently scolds Violet for being so blind to Clementine’s obvious adorations. For letting herself get so drunk that she has her hands over anyone who comes near her, including Minerva.

Clementine takes in a deep breath lifting her glass to her mouth and downing the rest of her drink, she smiles at Louis and walks towards the cluster of her friends dancing in the middle of the room. She oh so desperately wants to walk over to Violet, to pull her away from Minerva and kiss her. Fuck the other people who are watching, fuck her nerves and anxiety, but she can’t bring herself to do it. Instead, she wanders over to Brody and Sophie in the middle of the room, giggling as they sing loudly to the song. They jump up and down against the beat; Clementine can’t help but laugh at how drunk they both are.

“Hi girly” Brody slurs wrapping an arm around Clementine and pulling her into a messy, uncoordinated hug, Clementine hopes Violet is watching. Sophie throws herself into the embrace with such vigour that she knocks the two other girls off balance, sending the three of them crashing to the floor in a fit of giggles. Clementine swears under her breath as she pulls herself back into a seated position feeling her head spin, both from the alcohol and coming into contact with the cold ground. She feels eyes burrowing into her, and as she tries to help Brody up, she notices Violet in the circle that’s formed around them. She is definitely watching Clementine now.

“Okay guys” Louis calls to the group as he turns down the music watching the spectacle unfold on the dance floor in amusement. “I think _some_ of us need to sober up a little” Sophie sits up, brushing the dust off her dress as she unsteadily gets to her feet, also trying to persuade Brody to get up. Brody is hysterically laughing, lying flat on her back as she traces her fingers over the wooden floor. Clementine can’t help but once more feel jealous, this time of Brody’s lack of inhibitions. For someone, so anxious Brody is entirely free and happy right now, and although she’ll have a killer hangover tomorrow, she’s living for tonight. Clementine wishes that could be her, maybe she should get another drink.

Suddenly a hand appears in front of Clementine’s face, and she quickly looks up to see who is offering to help her off the cold ground. It's Violet. She’s obviously drunk, but she’s still smiling at her, Clementine can see it in her eyes as well as on her lips. Fuck, she’s so effortlessly beautiful. Even though she’s only wearing a white cropped shirt hidden under a dark grey flannel with ripped jeans, she looks like a goddess to Clementine. Clementine’s face flushes with colour, and she hopes that it’s dark enough that Violet can’t tell she’s blushing. She looks for Minerva, but the redhead is nowhere to be seen Clementine exhales, she’s glad.

“Well?” Violet questions, flexing her fingers to hurry Clementine along. The brunette takes Violet’s hand, feeling how soft her skin is, relishing the feeling of their hands being connected even if it only is for a mere moment. In her drunken state Violet pulls harder than she needs to sending Clementine crashing into Violet’s arms, their bodies connecting in a thump.

“Steady” Clementine teases finding the courage to speak up as she balances herself. She notices that Violet is staring straight at her small smile playing on the corner of her mouth. She holds her eye contact, determined not to be the first to look away. Violet’s body is so warm, and Clementine is so aware of one of her friends’ hand on her lower back, the other one knotted with her own between their bodies. Clementine dares to breathe, watching the girl she adores close her eyes as she sways to the quiet hum of noise in the room.

Opening her eyes, Violet glances at Clementine’s outfit, which is much more elegant than her own. “You look pretty tonight” Violet mumbles her voice soft and low now that Louis has quieted the music. All of a sudden Violet seems to revert to her shy sober self, and though Clementine is sure she’s still drunk, she muses over how loud she was being when dancing with Minerva and how quiet she is now. Pouring out her thoughts in a voice so small that only Clementine can hear.

As they sway together, Clementine finds the courage to rest her other hand on Violet’s waist. But leaves her other hand between them, interconnected with Violet’s fingers, she doesn’t ever want to let the blonde go. The brunette looks down at her simple black dress, skin-tight with a deep V exposing her the top of her cleavage; she blushes once more.

“Thanks” she responds with a smile, but she pauses before she tells the blonde that she wore this dress specifically to catch Violet’s gaze. Something that had worked just as she’d hoped it would “Where’s Minerva?” she said lazily feeling the vodka begin to numb her senses as she relaxes in her friends’ arms.

“Probably gone for a smoke, who cares anyway.”

Clementine was quite surprised to hear Violet’s tone as she talked about a girl she was happily dancing with suggestively only minutes ago. Then again, she was equally surprised that she was now the one in Violet’s arms. Maybe drunk Violet was the total opposite of her sober self, confident, happy to dance with people and air her inner thoughts. The two girls once more made eye contact, and Clementine found herself getting lost in those green eyes. Sensing that the time was right Clementine once more held Violet’s gaze.

“Vi, I really need to speak to yo-

“It’s time for games all!” Louis cried out, cutting off Clementine’s declaration of adoration and effectively forcing the two apart. Violet pulls away from Clementine to make her way to the other teens, now clustered on the floor and sofas. Louis began to deal out drinks, apparently throwing aside his earlier statement about sobering people up. Clementine sighed, it seemed that she’d missed her chance and she felt flustered.

She ran her hands through her loose hair, pulling free the tangles that knotted between her fingers. Finding some courage left inside her from the remnants of the alcohol she began to walk towards the group. She's intent on spending more time with the blonde before the sun breaks through the night. A door opening to her left catches her attention, and she halts in her steps, watching Minerva enter the room blowing a plume of smoke from her lips as she scans the room, obviously looking for Violet.

Clementine stands still and watches as Minerva picks up her pace, practically running to the group and sitting next to Violet, drunkenly slinging her arms around the girl’s neck as the blonde rolled her eyes at the contact. Jealousy once more threatens to overcome Clementine, and with a huff, she marches towards the group determined to win back her girl.


	2. Part Two| Revelations

Clementine followed Violet as she wandered over to the group. Now she was by herself she quickly became aware of how much she missed the girl’s body pressed against her own. How lonely she felt with her hands once more, empty. Grabbing a cushion, she seated herself on the floor by the sofa, which was crammed with the bodies of Marlon, Brody, and Mitch. Each of them pushing and shoving each other as they attempted to fit three people onto a two-seater sofa. Clementine watched in amusement as Marlon, who by now was exasperated pulled a very drunk Brody onto his lap, leaving space for Mitch to finally get comfy.

  
“Right” Louis exclaimed making sure everyone was sitting down, “The game tonight is never have I ever. Remember no lying; I’ll know if you lie.”

  
“Oh god” Ruby murmured shaking her head as Louis passed her a drink. Reaching out for her own Clementine locked eyes with Violet across the circle. Minerva was whispering something into her ear, but Violet refused to acknowledge her only paying attention to Clementine, which made Clem’s heart swell.

  
“First question,” Louis said, a devious smile playing on his face as he looked at his friends in the circle wondering which one he would throw under the bus “Never have I ever had a one night stand.” Mitch shrugged and took a swig from his beer bottle; Clementine rolled her eyes, a blind man could have seen Mitch drink to that. From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Sophie clenching her jaw. Mitch lowered his bottle, and a collective silence fell over the group as each member scanned the circle to see if anyone else would confess.

  
From the opposing side of the circle, Minerva shrugged her shoulders and drank, leaving the boys whooping and demanding details. Clementine sighed with reassurance to see that Violet’s drink sat at her feet untouched. Most of the group were approaching their 19th or 20th birthdays, and the burning desire that came with teenage hormones had left its mark on several people here. As she glances around the circle, she recalls the many stories about their first sexual encounters and drunken experiences from most of the members in the gang. But she never recalled hearing Violet’s story, though with Louis’s game of choice she may hear it tonight.

  
She traced her fingers along the outside of her glass drawing in the condensation, absentmindedly she wondered if she even wanted to hear Violet’s story. If her first time was with Minerva as gossip had suggested she didn’t know if she wanted to listen to it. Imagining Minerva kissing Violet, slowly taking off her clothes and gently laying her down while Violet kisses her back. Her fingers tousled in Minerva’s red hair forces a surge of jealousy to flair through Clementine's body. She pushes those images from her head and desperately hopes those rumours are just rumours.

  
“Let’s see,” Minerva slurs picking up the pace of the game as she thinks of a question. Clementine knows Minerva is a rebellious girl, almost the complete opposite of Clementine who has had less than a handful of experiences, none of those with other girls. She wonders if Violet is more attracted to someone who has lived widely through their youth. Or if someone inexperienced yet eager to please is more her type, someone like Clementine.

  
The redhead finally finds her words and sits up to deliver her line, “Never have I ever gotten straight A’s at Ericson's.” she shoots a smirk at her twin sister Sophie, who promptly flips her off before taking a drink. Across the room, both Brody and Ruby proudly raise their glasses before drinking, acknowledging their good grades and hard work. Louis also raises his beer bottle and takes a swig; Brody raises her eyebrows at Louis, who’s a favourite thing to do seemed to be partying, not studying.

  
“When you parents bribe you with expensive gifts you make sure you get straight A’s” he explains, Louis glances at Clementine who still hadn’t taken a drink. “Thought you were also a straight-A student Clem? What happened there?” he questioned, taking another swig of his beer.

  
Clementine smiled as she returned the boys gaze, “I’ve been helping Violet with that stupid math assessment.” Her statement is true to an extent, and she smiles at the memory of afternoons tucked into the corner of the library. Clementine remembers watching Violet struggle to wrap her head around the mathematics project her eyebrows furrowing over the equations. Clementine also retains all the times they didn’t study. Instead telling each other stories of their childhood and hopes for their future as an excuse to get out of doing any work. Clementine is pretty sure this was when her feelings started to change from friend to admirer. She slowly returns to reality, “I guess my own studies have suffered” she suggests with a shrug, lifting her drink to her lips.

  
“Are you sure you two are just studying?” Louis countered winking at Clementine “Violet isn’t getting straight A’s either.”

  
“Violet hasn’t ever got anything straight,” says Mitch with a smirk. Violet narrows her eyes at him and flips him off.

  
“We’re getting somewhere” Violet mutters to Louis while looking at Clementine. A soft smile lights up her face, and for a second Clementine isn’t sure if she’s talking about the studying or something else entirely. She swallows past the lump in her throat.

  
“I’ve got one” Ruby exclaims claiming back the attention of the group as she prepared the next question, “Never have I ever gotten a piercing.” She smiles victoriously as a collective groan rang through the circle forcing Sophie, Minerva, Violet, Brody, and Clementine all have to take a drink.  
“Way to get everyone in one go Rubes” Brody commented, swaying slightly on Marlon’s lap. His hand tightened on her waist to secure her and Clementine aches for the same touch from the girl she lusts after.

  
“Let’s spice things up again” demands Mitch, “Ruby, as much as I admire your question for getting over half the group to drink, we’re playing this game to find out some dirty secrets… so let’s find them.” He pauses, looking triumphant “never have I ever had sex in a car” Mitch draws out each individual letter of the last word a smug look falling over his face.

  
Marlon smirks and leans back in his seat, taking a swig of his beer. Brody rolls her eyes and also drinks, “It was one time” she justifies “Marlon wouldn’t stopping nagging me to try it.” As a silence once more settles over the room, Louis also raises his bottle in the air before taking a drink.

  
“Really?” Ruby comments obviously taken aback.

  
“That’s how I lost my virginity” he replies with a smirk, obviously impressed with himself. Marlon leans over, and the two connect their hands in a high-five from across the sofas.

  
“Classy” Clementine teases, raising an eyebrow at her friend. “You still haven’t told us who she is.”

  
“Nor will I” replies Louis “A gentleman never tells” he winks, and Clementine rolls her eyes. “Go on then Clem, if you’re so judgemental why don’t you ask the next question, let us judge you for your inexperience’s instead.” He sinks back into his seat, watching his friend squirm under pressure.

  
“Fine” Clementine ponders for a moment; there’s plenty she could ask. She knows enough about most of the people around her to get several to drink at once, but there’s only one person who she wants to know more about. Violet has always kept her private life exactly that, private. And even though they’ve been close friends for years, there are just some things Violet won’t tell, but Clementine wants to know.

  
“Never have I ever had sex” she blurts out almost shocked at her own abruptness, she looks at the floor for a second before lifting her face, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She studies the faces of her friends one by one. Louis is drinking, Marlon and Brody sip from their bottles, Sophie shrugs and lifts the bottle to her lips. Clementine catches Ruby’s face slowly going red as she leaves her hands by her side, her drink untouched.

  
Finally, Clementine forces herself to watch Minerva and Violet the two people she’s been trying so hard not to look at. Minerva is drinking, Clementine knew she would be so she’s not shocked, but Violet has her taken aback. Violet hasn’t moved, she’s sitting in the same position as she was before with her knees up, arms wrapped around her legs, her bottle of beer is sat by her side untouched. The lighting in the room is shining from behind Violet. It frames the outline of her body in a green luminescent glow. From this angle, and in this light, Clementine can see the level of the beer in her bottle, and it hasn’t dropped.

  
Oh. Clementine’s heart swells, and she forgets she’s been holding her breath as she sharply inhales drawing the attention to those sitting by her side. Reassurance flows through her body like electricity as she chances a smile at Violet. She smiles back.

  
“Honestly, You’re not missing much Clem” Sophie states finishing the last of her drink.

  
“Maybe you’re just sleeping with the wrong people” Mitch counters, a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. Sophie blushes and tries to hide her face with her long cascading hair.

  
“Last question” shouted Louis, a slight slur carrying on his voice, “Sophie” he gestures vaguely at her, “Give us your best shot” Sophie sits back up at the sound of her name, she chews the inside of her lip while she thinks. Clementine taps her fingers rheumatically on the side of her glass, feeling the familiar buzz of alcohol running through her limbs, her fingers, her toes, Violet’s revelation has her smitten. Violet and Minerva aren’t together, and even if they are, they haven’t done that. Clementine would be lying if she said she wasn’t relieved.

  
“Okay,” Sophie commands, “I’ve got it” even in the darkness her blue eyes twinkle, and she bites into her lip. Sophie is pleased with her statement, and she clears her throat before delivering it. “Never have I ever, fantasised about someone in this room” it’s a strong question, one which sends mummers around the circle as each person looks to their left and right waiting for someone, anyone to raise their glass. Clementine has forgotten how to breathe. Again. All of her past fantasies run wild through her head. Violet tilting her head to meet Clementine’s lips in a soft kiss, feeling their fingers threaded together. Waking next to the blonde on a Sunday, drawing lazy circles on Violet’s bare skin as they bask in the morning sun. Fuck. Clementine slowly lifts her glass to her lips, gathering all the confidence she can muster, tasting the tang of vodka mixed with the sweetness of the Coke, she feels all eyes set on her.

  
Louis is whooping in the background, but his voice is muffled as though there is a wall between the two of them. Brody is drunkenly questioning “who, tell us who?” and even though she’s right by Clementine’s side waving her arms frantically, the brunette can barely see her, she can only see one person. Violet holds her stare, and Clementine continues to lock eyes with her as if she’s trying to tell her; _it’s you it’s you, I want you._

  
She lowers her drink and watches as Violet swallows and finally blinks, tearing her eyes from Clementine’s to inspect the navy nail polish chipping on her fingernails.  
“Yeah Clem,” Marlon speaks up, following in his girlfriends’ attempts to fish for information “who’s the lucky guy.” Girl, Clementine thinks, she goes to correct him but holds her tongue instead.

  
“Not telling.” She states, finishing off her drink.

  
Louis stands up brushing the creases from his shirt, he chances a look at Clementine before breaking into a hearty laugh “Clem, you never fail to surprise me,” Clementine blushes, suddenly unable to keep eye contact with anything except her shoes “games are over for now, though the hot tub is open if anyone fancies a late-night dip?” one of the perks of partying at Louis’s house is the way that drunken nights always seem to end in his lavish swimming pool and hot tub traditionally, it’s the highlights of the entire night.

  
A clamour of cheers and whoops ring through the circle as one by one each person stands and heads towards the central staircase and the bedrooms upstairs to change. Minerva is swept away by her sister, and though she verbally objects wanting to stay by Violet, Sophie tugs her along anyway babbling excitedly about how much she’s looking forward to getting into a hot tub with Mitch.

  
Eventually, the circle breaks apart, leaving Clementine sitting on the floor, waiting for the room to empty. Violet sits opposite her, they’re the only two people left in the entertainment room, the bass of a pop song hums through the floor, and the sound of people talking slowly fades to silence leaving a deathly quiet hanging over them.  
Clementine braves a look at her friend, surprised to see Violet is already observing her.

The brunette watches as Violet traces her eyes across the features of Clementine’s face. Clementine heats up at the feeling of being studied. She can feel the weight of Violet’s stare lingering on her cheekbones, her neck, her mouth. While she thinks Violet is occupied Clementine looks at the girl’s lips, only for a second then flicks her eyes back to Violet’s.

  
Violet is staring straight at her and with no one else around Clementine lets go of everything and falls deep into those green eyes.


	3. Part Three| These Feelings of Mine

  
As she attempts to get to her feet, Violet falters, reaching her arm out to grab onto anything to stop her falling back down. Clementine shakes her head, and she can’t help but laugh at her friend as she watches Violet noticing her white crop top has risen up, it’s now showing a glimpse of her toned midriff.

  
“I’m a little bit drunk” Violet giggles finally righting herself sitting on the arm of the sofa and dropping her shoulders as she relaxes.

  
“You’re a virgin” Clementine breathes suddenly opening her eyes wide as she realises what she’s just said. She brings her hand to her face as she curses herself for saying that out loud.

  
“So are you apparently” Violet states calmly, completely unshaken by Clementine’s outburst. “Thought you lost it when you were with Gabe.”

  
“No, thank god” Clementine stands as well, wobbling slightly on her feet as she makes her way to sit by Violet’s side. Dropping down onto the sofa, she lets out a sigh.

Clementine observes Violet who seemed in a drunk enough state that tomorrow her memories of today may just be hazy memories of party games and long stares. She wanted to pour out her emotions to the blonde, to tell her everything about her relationship, so she does. “I liked Gabe, and well” she blushes “we did stuff, we just didn’t go all the way, I didn’t want to lose my virginity to him.” Violet listens, quietly picking at the threads in her ripped jeans, unsure what to say next.

  
Minutes pass with no words exchanged between the two as Clementine trains her eyes on the window to Louis’s back garden. Steam from the hot tub and smoke from cigarettes clouds the window, but between the wisps, Clementine can make out flashing lights, water erupting into the air and the bodies of people as they lean against the house their voices a low hum as they chatter nonsensically.

  
“I’m not with Minerva.”

Violet’s voice is small and quiet, and it echoes through the large room. Clementine can’t bring herself to look at Violet as her face is burning red, she’s not sure if it’s from relief or anxiety that nothing is holding back her feelings anymore, she can let them free. The material of the sofa creaks slightly as Violet slides off the arm of the chair and onto the cushion next to Clementine.

  
Her blonde hair falls to frame her face, and she looks at the ground. She pauses before speaking once more “I know that’s what you’re thinking.”  
Clementine doesn’t know what to say, is this happening? Is Violet just setting the record straight or is she hinting at something more to Clem?

  
“It looked like you were when you were dancing before,” even though she speaks the words quietly Clementine hates how jealous she sounds, she curses herself for being so brash.

  
“Probably because we have done stuff” Violet states, Clementine shoots her a look that the blonde reads straight away, “Don’t be jealous Clem, in my eyes we’ve never had sex, it’s mostly just kissing.” Clementine silently seethes at her worst thoughts coming true, Violet and Minerva kissing, being intimate enough to touch and be that close even if they haven’t done anything more.

  
Clementine is also confused by Violet’s statement, don’t be jealous Clem, does Violet care that she’s jealous. Does this mean she’s aware of Clementine’s flirting? Of her feelings? Clementine’s head spins as she tries to grapple with these revelations.

  
“It started years ago Clem when I came out as gay, and my dad kicked me out. I was lonely, I needed more than just a hug. I just wanted intimacy, to feel wanted for once in my life. After that Minerva was almost like a lifejacket for me, when things got hard I’d run back to her, I found comfort in her kisses because she felt so familiar” Violet lifts her gaze from the floor and meets Clementine's eyes, she offers a small smile. “Shit, sorry” she mutters, “I know you probably don’t want to hear that.”

  
“Are you going home with her tonight?” questions Clementine, her throat tightens, and she curses herself for getting so upset at something that was right in front of her all night.

  
“No,” Violet says quietly.

  
“Why not?” Clementine retaliates, biting her lip to hold back the tears that threaten to spill.

  
“Because it’s been months since we last kissed, Jesus almost a year now…and” Violet pauses, Clementine can see her eyes flitting around the room unsure of how to voice the thoughts building inside her head.

  
“And…?” Clementine prods, she moves to sit on her side, so she’s facing Violet. Her heart beats fast in her chest as her anticipation builds.

  
Violet too turns to face Clementine crossing her legs as she leans against the arm of the sofa behind her “and… for months now I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you” Clementine gulps, her face reddening.

  
“Sorry” Violet quickly apologises, feeling a hue of crimson settle on her own cheeks “I shouldn’t have said that to you, I know you’re straight.” She pushes herself from the sofa and struggles to her feet, pulling down her crop top as far as it will go feeling exposed and small at Clementine’s silence to her confession. She begins to head to the staircase, determined to find a bedroom to hide away in, hoping that Clementine and herself are both drunk enough now that this will be a forgotten memory tomorrow.

  
As she moves past her friend an arm shoots out and grabs her wrist, pulling her slightly off balance and stopping her in her tracks “I’m not” Clementine answers, she looks up at Violet sensing the confusion that’s overcome her friend, “I like girls and boys.” She pauses, feeling the weight of her words fill the air “you’ve only seen me with Gabe.” Another silence, Clementine becomes aware that her hand is still wrapped around Violet's wrist and with her recent words, she can feel the blonde's pulse begin to quicken beneath her fingertips.

  
“I have feelings for you Vi,” Clementine blushes shocked at her own confession and at Violet’s lack of response she goes let’s go of Violet’s wrist. Before she can return her extended hand to her side, Violet catches it in mid-air, running her thumb over Clementine’s fingers in a soothing motion. Slowly Violet curls her fingers underneath Clementine’s pulling the brunette closer until their hands are laced together and Clementine is suddenly on her feet.

  
Their bodies touch and Clementine feels the reassuring heat of another person pressed against her, this close she can almost hear Violet’s heart beating, Clementine is reminded of her own heart beating out of control, she fears it will burst out of her chest if this silence continues.

  
Violet smells like beer but lingering underneath the alcohol is the scent of her perfume, its sweet like vanilla and red cherries, Clementine didn’t notice it when they were dancing before, but now she relishes in it.

  
Violet finally breaks the silence with a question that sends Clementine reeling. “Have you ever kissed a girl before?” Clementine shakes her head, unable to pull her eyes away from Violet’s lips. She’s holding her breath, she kissed Gabe hundreds of times, but now she’s standing before a girl, it feels like the first kiss all over again. In a way, she guesses it is.

  
Violet pulls her even closer, so the two are now pressed together, Violet’s right hand is on Clementine’s cheek as she softly caresses her skin with her thumb, “Don’t be nervous” she whispers as she slowly dips her head down, closing the distance between the girls as their lips meet.

  
Clementine closes her eyes and whimpers as they finally kiss, she feels her body relax as she wraps her hands around Violet’s waist, slipping her fingers beneath her flannel shirt and rested her hands on the soft fabric of the skin-tight crop top feeling comfort in the warmth of Violet’s body.

  
Violet deepens the kiss, removing her hand from Clementine’s cheek and running her fingers through her hair instead. Clementine can feel Violet smiling, and as she tastes Clementine’s lips over and over again. Clementine is addicted. She wants to do this forever.

  
Just as she begins to lose herself, Violet pulls away. Clementine keeps her eyes closed for a moment wanting to stay in the dreamlike state the kiss had left her in, she feels airy and light.

  
“Why did you stop” she questioned, finally opening her eyes.

  
Violet smiled at her, removing her hands from Clementine’s hair curling a strand around her fingers as she pulls away. “We’re in here all alone, people will wonder what we’re up to. I really don’t want Louis to walk in and see us, you know what he’s like.”

  
“That’s not fair” Clementine pouts, “I want to kiss you again”.

  
“You will” Violet promises, grabbing Clementine’s hand and pulling her towards the grand marble staircase at the centre of Louis’s extravagant home. “Right now though we’re going to get in that hot tub and eat pizza, I’m hungry” She climbs the first few stairs turning back to look at Clementine before continuing “I want this Clem, I want to be with you, but I don’t want to rush whatever is developing between us because everyone else knows before we’re ready to tell them. I want to take things slow.”

  
Clementine feels her heart quicken at Violet’s words, she’s wanted a relationship with Violet for the longest time now, and the fact that Violet wants this too makes her feel giddy and weak. “Okay,” she mews admiring how beautiful the other girl is, still flustered from their kiss.

  
As they reach the bedrooms they pause, Louis’s house has an impressive seven bedrooms only three of those reserved for residents of the home, Louis and his parents, the other four are guest rooms which are now littered with discarded dresses and shirts. Clementine walks into the room with the door cracked and raises her eyebrows to see a bra lying on the bed, she dreads to think who has gone into the hot tub half-naked, probably Brody given her level of intoxication.

  
“I’m just gonna get changed in the next room over” Violet states, smiling sweetly at Clementine before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Clementine pauses by the door for a while listening to Violet’s footsteps recede before tugging at the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head and throwing it in a ball into the corner.

  
She thinks twice and carefully retrieves her phone from the pocket of her dress, knowing she’ll never find it again unless she leaves it somewhere visible. The screen flashes on as she turns it towards her, and a message pops up on the home page, Clementine unlocks her phone to find the text is from her dad Lee.

  
_ **Dad: Have a great time tonight, sweetpea, see you tomorrow. X ** _

  
She smiles and locks her phone, placing it on the top of a dresser by the door. A great time wasn’t a word that accurately captured Clementine’s feelings right now, she was ecstatic. Noises from outside the room caught Clementine’s attention, and she turns to face the source, she wanders to the open window which overlooks the pool and hot tub, leaning out to look down at her friends in various states of drunkenness.

  
“There she is!” Louis shouts lifting his beer bottle in the air and gesturing at Clementine. A few others in the hot tub look up to her, calling her to come down. Amongst the smiling faces, she spots Minerva who is sitting on the edge of the hot tub, legs dangling into the water, she’s looking expressionless back at Clementine.

  
“Where’s Violet?” Minerva shouts up at Clementine, maintaining a scowl on her face.

  
“She’s getting changed” Clementine retorts back feeling uncomfortable to even address the redhead given the recent circumstances. _She kissed me_, Clementine thinks. _She kissed me, not you_. She quickly retreats inside the room before she says her thoughts out loud. Making her way out the door and down the landing she decides not to wait for Violet, worrying that the two of them appearing together will fuel speculation and as Violet said, she wants to figure out this relationship between themselves first before everyone else gets involved.

  
The temperature is dropping, and as Clementine opens the door, a gentle breeze hits her bare skin, sending shivers down her body. The month of April is ending, and the nights are still tainted with a slight chill, the group cheer as she exits the house and she eagerly makes her way to the hot tub, sliding in next to Louis ignoring Minerva’s cold stare.

  
“Heya Clem!” Louis slurs passing her his bottle of beer, she takes a sip thankful for the alcohol. “What were you and Violet doing?” he smirks, and Clementine hands him back his bottle of beer.

  
“Talking about Maths,” she lies slowly raising her fingertips to her lips, remembering how soft and gentle Violet’s kiss had been. Minerva looks at her raising an eyebrow as she questions the brunette’s odd behaviour, Clementine refuses to look back at her, she’s too busy relishing in her happiness.

  
“Wow, way to be a party pooper Clem,” Marlon digs before glancing at Brody who’s soundly sleeping on the sun lounger. He leans over the rim on the hot tub and checks his phone, it’s 2.43am.

  
“Hey Minne” Sophie yells from across the pool, “The taxi will be here in 5 minutes, get your stuff.”

  
“Now who’s the party pooper,” Mitch says. Minerva scowls, removing her legs from the water before unrolling her jeans, she gives a wave to those still in the hot tub and along with her sister begins to retreat back to the house. Ruby stands up and mutters something to Sophie who nods, and then she too begins to walk off, Ruby has never been good staying up late.

  
Minerva goes to open the door, but it swings towards her catching her off guard as Violet pushes it from the other direction. Clementine tries not to stare at Violet who, like everyone else is only standing in her underwear, her flannel folded over her arm. Sophie and Ruby say their goodbyes and hug the blonde before disappearing into the house. Minerva pauses, Violet stares, and Clementine feels uncomfortable.

  
Minerva mummers something and the two hug, Clementine feels assured to see that Violet doesn’t linger and quickly pulls away from the taller girl before walking to towards the hot tub leaving Minerva staring after her. The redhead rolls her eyes before leaving the backyard, closing the door behind her.

  
Clementine relaxes for a mere moment only to tense up as she watches Violet approach the hot tub, she tries not to stare at the girl's lean body, long legs, and toned stomach, act cool she tells herself as she shifts up making room for Violet next to her in the hot tub.

  
“Right!” Mitch yells “now the weak have left it’s time for shots.” He gets out of the tub, leaving a trail of water in his wake as he searches on for the bottle of tequila and shot glasses he stashed in the outdoor bar earlier.

  
“Salt and Limes?” Louis questions eyebrows raised.

  
“God you’re so regimented” Mitch replies, heading reaching under the bar to collect said items and haphazardly slicing a handful of limes before placing them on a tray along with the saltshaker.

  
“Urgh, I wanted pizza, not tequila shots,” says Violet staring at the empty boxes around the hot tub.

  
“We’ll order some more” promises Marlon. He looks at the two girls sitting by each other, noticing how close they are. “You miss out on pizza if you decide to stay inside and talk about maths” he sarcastically nods his head as he lingers on the last word, Violet shoots Clementine a confused look.

  
Louis and Marlon look at each other smugly, Louis speaks up to say something but is interrupted by Mitch who reappears behind them. He places the tray filled with items to the side of the hot tub and begins to pour each person a shot.

  
Clementine reaches over and grabs the shot, shaking a pinch of salt onto the back of her hand. She watches Violet do the same, the blonde catches her watching and smirks.  
“You ready for this” Violet teases.

  
Clementine doesn’t answer, she just smirks. Every time she looks at Violet, she feels a familiar hunger rise inside her, she’s eager to see where the night takes them.

  
“One… Two…” says Mitch as he begins the countdown, The group collectively raise their glasses as he reaches three. Clementine licks the salt off the back of her hand before tipping her head back to take the shot. She winces and reaches blindly for the lime taking it into her mouth and biting down on the fruit. The sour taste makes her scowl, but she relishes in the balance of flavours mixing in her mouth.

  
“Another!” Marlon cries, holding out his shot glass. Mitch agrees, and the second round of shots are poured.

  
Clementine looks at Violet, the blonde winks extending her hand so her glass can be topped up.

  
Fuck Clementine thinks, feeling the remnants of the liquor burn her throat. This is going to get messy.


	4. Part Four | The Morning After The Night Before

Clementine's head was pounding.

  
She groggily opened her eyes hissing as the light entering the room blinded her, reaching out she feels the familiar shape of a pillow next to her. Grabbing it, she rolls onto her stomach and shoves her head beneath the soft downy pillow, burying her face in the mattress, breathing in the smell of freshly washed linen.

  
She sighs loudly, Her limbs ache, and she as she lifts her head, her vision swims, nausea creeping up her throat. Clementine drops her head back down, groaning loudly as the side effects of last night catch up to her.

  
What happened after they started doing shots? Her memories were hazy visions of excessive drinking and dancing with her friends until the early hours of the morning.  
One memory, in particular, had gotten itself stuck in Clementine's mind, Violet kissing her in the entertainment room before they all got stupidly drunk. Violet had told Clementine she'd been unable to stop looking at her and Clementine had confessed her feelings. And the kiss, it plays over and over again in her head on reply.

  
It's the only thing from the night she really remembers, and she remembers it in vivid detail. The way all the noises around her faded into nothing. The way Violet tasted and the softness of her lips. She had been with Gabe for nearly a whole year, and he'd never kissed her like that.

  
As she rouses from her daze Clementine realises how cold she is; she begrudgingly pushes herself onto her elbows glancing down at her body to see why she's so cold. Great, she's still in her underwear, although one article of clothing has her intrigued. She's wearing Violets flannel; the buttons are connected to the wrong holes, so it hangs from Clementine's body at a strange angle as she fully sits up.

  
She looks around the room wondering if Violet is also in here with her, but it's empty. she stands and pulls the curtain closed, blocking the light that's impeding her vision and making her headache ten times worse. Across the room where she left it last night Clementine's phone buzzes, she groans and crossing the room to silence it quickly. It's 8:27 am too early for someone as hungover as her to be awake. The text that lit her phone up is from Louis, Clementine rubs her eyes and dims the brightness before unlocking her phone to see what he wants.

  
**Louis: Hey, Clem, you up yet? **

  
**Clementine: Just, why are you texting me? Saturday mornings are reserved for quiet lie-ins to recover from hangovers. Not loud texts or hanging out.**

  
**Louis: That's rude, your crashing at my house aren't you? You owe me. Come downstairs; I have coffee and bacon. **

  
**Clementine: Sold, just give me two minutes to look as respectable as I can in this state. **

  
Clementine turns off her phone looks half-heartedly around the room for something to wear, she unbuttons Violet's shirt before reconnecting the buttons, this time matching them to the correct holes. Rifling through the drawers by the bed she comes across a pair of old jeans that just fit her, it's not her usual style, but it's better than going downstairs in nothing but Violet's shirt and her underwear. That would certainly raise suspicion.

  
As she leaves her room, she listens to see if anyone else is up, from the room next to her, she can hear Marlon snoring loudly. The rest of the hall is silent; Clementine wonders which room Violet is sleeping in. Appealing smells raise from the kitchen, and the brunette wanders down the staircase gripping the handrail tightly as she tackles each stair one at a time turning towards the kitchen once she reaches the bottom.

  
Louis stands behind the impressive marble top island with his back to Clementine he hums a song she isn't familiar with. He's showered and dressed, and Clementine silently curses him for being utterly immune to the nasty hangover that's hit her like a tonne of bricks.

  
"Oh hi Clem," he says, looking over his shoulder the brunette, watching as she delicately slides herself onto one of the bar stools resting her head in her hands. "You look hot" he teases taking in her knotted hair, odd outfit and smudged makeup, he chuckles before turning his attention back to the bacon sizzling in the frying pan.

  
Clementine groans in response, rubbing her fingers in circles on her temples trying to drive the pain away.

  
"Take these and drink this" Louis says, appearing in front of Clementine with a glass of water and a packet of painkillers. Clementine smiles back at him popping two of the pills in her mouth before taking a swig of the water it's cold and soothing, she drinks half the glass in one go not releasing how thirsty she is.

  
"So… last night was eventful," says Louis over his shoulder as he grabs two plates from the cupboard.

  
"I don't remember what the hell happened last night" Clementine confesses, mouth-watering as Louis places a greasy bacon sandwich in front of her. He sets down his own and pulls the bar stool out to sit beside Clementine.

  
Louis smirks and shakes his head, lathering the bacon with ketchup before replacing the bread and taking a bite of his sandwich. "What?" Clementine questions, feeling uneasy as a sly expression makes its mark on Louis's face. She bites into the corner of the sandwich suddenly feeling sick with worry, wondering what possibly could have happened after those tequila shots.

  
It's at that moment that Brody shuffles into the kitchen, she's wrapped in a sheet from head to toe grumbling about her head hurting and pleading for painkillers. Her phone is tightly gripped in her hand, and she places it on the kitchen counter before turning to Louis and Clementine.

  
"Morning beautiful" Louis teases.

  
"Go away" Brody grumbles, "I've only come down here because Marlon's snoring is driving me insane and I need coffee," she settles beside Clementine, giving the brunette a weak smile as she tightens the sheets around her.

  
Louis finishes off his bacon sandwich and gets to his feet, putting his plate in the sink. "Any breakfast Brody?" he heads to the fridge in anticipation reaching inside to grab more bacon.

  
"God no" Brody replies "I'll throw up again." She turns her nose up at Clementine's half-eaten sandwich, the brunette spots this seeing a queasy look pass over Brody's face and she quickly wolfs down her breakfast and dispenses of the plate, opening the window as she goes to turn on the coffee machine.

  
Both Louis and Clementine return to their seats watching the auburn-haired girl sigh loudly before turning to address them, they say nothing about her weird outfit choice of outfit, but Brody catches them staring and clears her throat, "so, I remember nothing from last night, and this is super embarrassing to admit, but I don't know where any of my clothes are, including my underwear."

  
"Oh" Clementine states her mouth falling open as she desperately tries to pull any memories from the night, only one surfaces, and she lets it linger in her mind. As much as she relishes that memory, she removes herself from her trance as she wonders how crazy things got last night.

  
Louis bursts into uncontrollable laughter, holding his sides as he wheezes, "You really don't remember" he says between laughs.

  
"No, I don't" she responses, frowning and clutching her head "you're too loud, Lou."

  
"Do you remember?" Clementine question staring intently at Louis, at this rate she was only half sure she wanted to know the details.

  
"Yep," he replies smugly, "Unlike you crazy kids, I decided to stop after the second tequila shot."

  
"I didn't have any tequila" Brody mumbles head resting in the palm of her left hand.

  
Louis grabs his phone from his pocket, swivelling it around on the tabletop, so it's facing the two girls, they watch the screen eagerly waiting for the video Louis has put in front of them to play. The first few seconds show Louis holding his phone high in the air before turning in a circle to capture everyone on film.

  
"Mute it," Brody says, closing her eyes as the thumping party music emits loudly from the speakers. Clementine turns the volume down and returns her hands to her side as she indulges in the video, Louis rotates the camera showing Brody, Violet and Clementine all huddled in the hot tub, the three girls hold their shots in the air clinking their glasses together before downing the liquor.

  
Brody takes note of her state of dress in the video, shaking her head as she sees the towel wrapped around her chest in the absence of her bra. "Oh my god" she states panic rising in her voice, she rests her head against the table in despair, "who let me get that drunk?"

  
Clementine returns her attention to the video and watches how the girls wince after the shot goes down. Her eyes open wide in shock she sees herself turn to the blonde grabbing Violet's arm tightly as she bursts into laughter, almost falling face-first into the water. Violet grabs her before she can dunk herself and begins to laugh as well, pulling Clementine back towards her and placing her legs on Violet's lap. Fuck. Clementine doesn't remember any of that. The screen fades to black as the video ends, and Clementine is left staring at her own heated face in the black mirror of Louis's phone.

  
"Morning" speaks a husky voice from the doorway.

  
Louis and Clementine turn to see Violet leaning casually against the door frame; Brody keeps her head rested on the table lazily lifting a hand in acknowledgement. Violet is wearing the same ripped jeans from last night, but she's donned an oversized grey band t-shirt in place of the crop top she was wearing yesterday. It's way too big for her and drowns her slight figure; it's most likely something from Louis's wardrobe.

  
She looks effortlessly stunning; she's tucked some of her hair behind her left ear and although her blonde locks are messy and tousled it suits her as if she's purposefully styled it that way. On her face she wears a slight smile, Clementine wonders how she's feeling both from the hangover and the events of the previous night.

  
Violet wanders over to Clementine and runs a hand down the collar on the flannel the brunette is wearing. "I wondered where this went" she mumbled, as she pulled her hand away she quickly brushed her fingers along Clementine's neck. Clementine holds her breath, not sure if that was on purpose or an accident, she has a strange feeling of déjà vu as Violet's fingers leave her neck.

  
The coffee finally finishes brewing pulling Clementine from the moment and Louis stands to pour both Brody and Violet a mug. He turns to Violet, pulling the packet of painkillers from his pocket, holding his hand out he gestures for her to take one. She shakes her head, taking the coffee from him instead.

  
"Not that hungover" she states, blowing the steam from her coffee before taking a sip.

  
"I'm jealous" Brody mumbles, her voice is muffled through the bedsheet she's still got wrapped around her head.

  
Brody's phone begins to ring loudly, and she groans "someone get that" she mumbles, taking her painkillers and swallowing them with her coffee.

  
Louis leaps at the chance, crossing the room to Brody's phone before grinning upon spotting the caller ID. He leans on the hob as he answers the phone, smiling at Brody as he does. "Hello Mrs Burress," he says a grin forming on his lips, Brody shoots her head up before looking at Clementine and Violet in despair.

  
"Great it's my mom" she mutters wishing that she'd answered the call knowing that Louis would spare no details of Brody's drunken misfortunes from the night before.

  
"You promised you'd babysit your brother" Louis mouths to Brody, while still holding her phone to his ear, nodding as he listens to Mrs Burress's southern drawl.

  
"Fuck" she groans unsteadily getting to her feet, "I'll get showered and try to find my clothes, are you sober enough to drive me home? Tell Marlon to take my car back when he is safe enough to drive; I'll leave my keys."

  
Louis nods and talks into the phone as Brody slowly stands "Yep, that's fine, I'll drop her off as soon as we can find her underwear," Clementine hears confused babbling from Brody's mother as Louis continues to talk over Brody's mom "okay Mrs Burress, goodbye now."

  
"LOUIS!" Brody exclaims panic rising in her voice, "fuck sake, don't tell her that."

  
Louis smirks "Go and have a shower; you stink of alcohol, you don't want your sweet little brother thinking his sister is a drunken hooligan, even if you are."

  
Brody grimaces "don't remind me," she says climbing the stairs unsteadily, "can you look for my clothes Lou" she pleads, Louis nods and turns to head outside.

  
"Your bra is in my room Brody" Clementine shouts; the redhead lifts her arm weakly in thanks as she ascends the stairs. Violet smirks.

  
"What?" Clementine asks her attention peaked now it's just her and the blonde left in the room.

  
"You kissed a girl for the first time yesterday, and this morning you have another girl's bra in your bed."

  
"It's not like that" Clementine said, "Brody's bra was already in that room."

  
"I know Clem," Violet responded, smiling sweetly, "I was just teasing you."

  
Clementine turns her focus to the blonde; Violet notices Clementine staring and rotates her barstool to face her. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Clementine whispered. Violet nods, placing her coffee mug on the kitchen counter, freeing her hands, one of which slips under the table to finds Clementine's palm, she laces their fingers together.

  
Clementine blushes at the gesture smiling sweetly at Violet, "Can you tell me? I don't remember anything."

  
"Anything?" Violet questions, "Not even the short-lived truth or dare game?" she pauses her voice quiet as she dips her head to look at the floor "or the last shot of the night."

  
Clementine looks into the distance, chewing the side of her mouth as she concentrates, rewinding through the hazy visions of the night. She glances around the kitchen; her eyes are suddenly drawn to the empty tequila bottle stashed in the glass bin. Oh, now she remembers. she blushes her cheeks crimson as it all comes back to her.


End file.
